


Becoming Whole Again

by MackenzieW



Series: I Never Want to Go Home Again [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hyperion Heights, OQ on Holidays Week, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: Regina goes back to Hyperion Heights and makes peace with Roni with Robin's help.





	Becoming Whole Again

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #5. Regina takes Robin to Hyperion Heights for the first time, to the bar and her former apartment and people still think of her as the wild tattooed bartender Roni. She's embarrassed of her cursed persona but Robin wants to get to know "Roni."**

Regina stood outside the bar, staring up at the neon sign. Arrows surrounded the name Roni, inviting people inside the establishment below it. A chalkboard next to the door announced the specials for the day, including some artisan beers and specialty foods rather than the standard pub fare she had always served her patrons. She winced, praying Remy hadn't turned her bar into a hipster spot now that she was gone and chased away all her hard-working regulars who would stop by for a quick meal and a cold beer.

"The arrows are a nice touch," Robin said, taking her hand as he joined up with her. "I also notice that your cursed name is very close to mine. Just missing a letter, really."

She grinned, pleased that he would notice that. "I think part of me remembered you even while I was cursed. You are a part of my soul, after all."

"And you are part of mine," he told her, squeezing her hand. He then kissed the side of her head. "Shall we go in?"

"I'm a bit nervous about what we'll find," she admitted. "Who knows how Remy changed it in my absence?"

"Only one way to know." Robin let go of her hand and opened the door. He motioned for her to head in. "After you, milady."

Regina took a deep breath and stepped inside. The bar looked mostly the same though she noticed there was now a little stage area and a sign advertised various open mic nights, poetry slams and performances by local bands. It pleased her to see it and she was proud of Remy for making that change.

It was a Friday night, so the bar was packed and she recognized many of the patrons. They all looked up when she entered and she saw such delight in their eyes, her stomach clenched. She wasn't who they wanted—she wasn't Roni, even though she still carried a bit of her inside her. She couldn't be Regina around them, they didn't know who her, and she suddenly felt that this had been a bad idea.

"Roni!" they exclaimed, crowding around her. Everyone started shouting questions and requests, making her head spin.

"Hey, Roni, I got a new tat I want to show you! You get any new ink?"

"We need to do shots together! It was always fun!"

"Are we going to have Def Leppard singalong? The music in here has been kinda lame since you left!"

Regina was surrounded by people and there was no way out, unless the floor opened up and swallowed her whole. She forced a smile on her face. "Hey, hey, give a girl some air, will you?"

"Come on, Roni," one patron said. "We've missed you. You just up and moved across the country with no explanation."

"Yeah, what gives?" another asked.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to figure out what Roni would say and shrugged. "What can I say? I got hit with a case of wanderlust and decided a change of scenery was needed."

"Is this about Baron Samdi," a third patron asked, tilting her head. "I heard you two were an item before his death."

Regina felt awkward talking about Facilier with Robin standing next to her. "We weren't serious," she said. "Though I am sad about his passing, I'm not that broken up over a guy."

"So you just decided to move across the country on a whim?" the first patron asked, still stuck on that.

The second one poked Robin's arm. "Or does Mister Rugged Man have something to do with it?"

Regina batted her away from Robin, scowling. "He's a person, not some specimen for you to prod. Give him some space."

"I think we need to give Roni some space as well," Remy said, finally appearing. "If don't want to scare her off again."

Everyone dispersed, heading back to their tables or the bar. Regina crossed her arms as she glared at Remy. "Did you have to make it sound like I'm some delicate woodland creature who spooks easily?"

"I think you mean thank you," Robin told her, nudging her. He gave her a smirk as well as wink, sending her back to both the missing year and that alternate universe Isaac had created.

She softened and sighed. "Right, thank you, Remy."

"You're welcome," he said. "And I don't think you're some delicate woodland creature. I doubt anyone would say Roni West spooks easily. I just know how persistent our patrons can be."

"Yeah," she said, nodding. She looked around. "The place looks good."

"Thanks. I didn't make too many changes. Everyone would have my head," he said. He then lowered his voice as he leaned in. "Honestly, I think a lot of people are expecting you to come back and take over again."

An idea crossed his mind and his eyes widened. "That's not why you're back, is it? Are you…are you coming home to take over?"

Home. She glanced around the bar, which had once been her home. Yet that feeling had faded and she realized this was her past. Once again, Storybrooke was her true home. So she shook her head. "I'm just here to wrap up some loose ends here. I'm very happy in Maine."

"With Mr. Rugged Man?" Remy asked, glancing over at Robin.

While she was annoyed with the nickname, he chuckled and held his hand out to Remy. "Name's actually Robin. Nice to meet you."

"Remy," the other man greeted. "And nice to meet you. I hope you're taking care of our Roni for us."

"Oh, you know here. She's more than capable of taking care of herself," Robin replied, wrapping his arm around Regina as he smiled at her. Her heart melted and she leaned against him.

Remy chuckled. "That's definitely true. Why don't you two find some seats and I'll get you both drinks—on the house."

They thanked him and Regina led Robin over to one of the more secluded booths. They sat next to each other and she cuddled against him. "So, what do you think?" she asked him, nervous as to what he thought.

He smiled. "I think this is a pretty great bar, Regina. Roni…you…must've been so proud of it."

"She was," Regina agreed before amending: "I was."

Remy brought them two beers before placing down two shots. He winked at her. "Tequila shots. Just like you like them."

She gave him a shaky smile. "Thanks."

Once he walked away, Robin handed her one of the shots and took one for himself. "To old memories?" he proposed.

"To old memories," she agreed, clinking her glass against his. They both downed their shots, the tequila burning her throat on the way down. She washed it down with a swig from her beer as Robin placed their empty glasses at the edge of the table.

She sighed, growing solemn. "I'm sorry that everyone is blaming you for taking me away."

He shrugged. "I don't mind. It tells me that you were loved here in Seattle. And that's all that matters to me."

"Even if it meant I might have…had feelings for another?" she asked, thinking of Facilier and their brief relationship.

Robin set his beer down and wrapped his arm around her. "I was dead, Regina. You deserved to be loved and cared for. I am not going to be angry that you found companionship and perhaps another chance at love."

"I'm not sure about love," she said, "and if it was, it wasn't the way I love you."

He tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her. A waiter approached and set down two more shots of tequila, which made Regina's stomach plummet. "More?"

"Of course," he replied, winking. "You've downed more than that, Roni. We want you to really enjoy your time back with us."

The waiter walked away as Regina frowned, unable to look at Robin. "I'm sorry. Roni…Roni was a bit wild."

He shook his head, taking her hands. "You don't have to apologize for Roni. She was part of you and that's all I need to know. I don't care if she danced on the bar topless…"

"She had standards," Regina replied, trying to be as indignant as possible while fighting her laughter.

Robin grinned. "I'm sure she did. But the point stands. I am not going to judge you for anything you did as Roni. I would never do that."

She melted at his words and kissed him. "I'm so lucky to have you back in my life. I love you."

"I love you too," he said, handing her one of the tequila shots. He held out his. "To us."

"To us," she agreed before downing the tequila. She coughed as she set the glass down.

Robin set his own glass down, grimacing. "That's…certainly something. I think I prefer ale and whiskey to the tequila."

She laughed, taking another sip of her beer. "It's not so bad. I used to down it all the time as Roni."

"You know," he said, scooting closer. "I would love to meet Roni. Get to know her to know you better."

Her heart skipped a beat at his request and she leaned closer, giving him a coy smile. "I think we might be able to arrange that…"

* * *

The bar was empty and the sign on the door was flipped to Sorry, we're closed. Regina descended from Roni's old apartment, dressed in a pair of tight jeans and one of her old rock and roll t-shirts, this one with neck cut to reveal more cleavage. She had tied a leopard print scarf around her neck and had scrunched up her hair with gel, letting her natural curls come out to play. Her boots echoed on the floor as she went behind the bar. Leaning against it, she smiled at the only other person in the bar—Robin.

"Name's Roni, welcome to my place," she said, letting her cursed persona's less polished accent come out. "What can I get ya?"

Robin smiled, flashing the dimples that always made her go weak. "I heard you're an expert when it comes to picking out drinks. Surprise me."

"I think I know just the thing," she said, trying to wink but only managing to squint both eyes and scrunch up her nose. It made Robin grin and she busied herself pouring him his drink. She grabbed a bottle of Jameson and a small whiskey glass, pouring some ice into it. Flipping the bottle and catching it, she then poured the amber liquid into the glass.

Placing down a napkin in front of Robin, she set the glass on it. "Whiskey on the rocks."

"Perfect," he said, picking up the glass. He swished the liquid around before taking a sip. Raising the glass toward her, he said: "Compliments to the bartender."

She smirked. "Thanks."

He took another sip before leaning against the bar. "So, do you have any rules about drinking with your patrons?"

"I do," she replied, preparing herself a tequila shot. She held it out to him. "It's an absolute must."

They clinked glasses together before she downed her shot and he took a sip of her whiskey. She crossed her arms on top of the bar, leaning against them to look in his eyes. Of course, his had dropped to her chest as her breasts were now pressed up and threatening to pop out of her shirt. "Like what you see?" she asked.

"Perhaps," he replied, looking back up. "Do you flirt with all your patrons?"

"Just the cute ones with British accents and dimples," she answered, smirking at him.

He laughed. "That's pretty specific."

"What can I say? I like what I like." She shrugged before leaning back toward him. "So, what brings you to Hyperion Heights?"

"What else? A woman," he replied, sighing.

She frowned, playing along. "Did she break your heart?"

"Not yet," he answered, "but I'm not sure if I'm enough for her. She's a bit of a firecracker."

"Sounds like my kind of woman," she replied. "I would think she'd be a fool to let someone like you slip through her fingers."

He grinned, sipping his whiskey. "I hope she feels the same way."

"Well, if she doesn't, you know where to find me." She winked at him.

She then walked out from behind the bar, heading toward the jukebox she had in the bar. Walking backwards, she grinned slyly at Robin. "You know, it's way too quiet in here. I think we need a little music."

Turning around, she dropped some coins into the machine and picked a song. It was one of Roni's favorites and even though she was Regina again, she still could never resist dancing to it. If Robin wanted to experience Roni, she was going to give him just that.

The jukebox hummed to life and the opening chords to "Pour Some Sugar on Me" blared through the speakers, sounding louder in the empty bar. She ran her fingers through her hair, messing it up as she walked back toward Robin. Regina let her hips sway in time to the music, holding out her hand to him. "Dance with me?"

"Happily," he said, taking her hand. He let her pull him toward an empty space before she started dancing.

Regina lost herself in the music and let Roni really come out. She writhed against him, turning around and pressing her ass against him. He gripped her hips, pressing himself closer as he grew hard. It poked her and she smirked, enjoying the effect she had on him.

She turned her head, finding his face very close to hers. "Are you enjoying this?" she asked.

"I am," he replied, pressing his erection against her again to emphasis his point. "Very, very much."

"And it's going to get better," she said. She turned around, cupping the back of his neck with her hand. Gripping his arm with her other hand, she grinded against him. It made him groan as he swallowed. She watched his Adam's apple bob, a sense of pride coursing through her.

He pressed his forehead to hers, growling: "Bloody minx."

"Yes, I am," she said, nuzzling his nose. "You going to do something about it?"

"I am." He slid his hands over her ass before lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around him as he kissed her, hot and open-mouthed. Their tongues dueled for dominance as she dug her fingers into his hair, enjoying the feeling of being so close to him.

They continued to exchange hot kisses as he crossed to the bar, lying her down on it. His fingers worked on her pants as he panted. "Tell me—have you ever done it on your bar?"

"No," she said, using her legs to pull him closer. "Not when my bed is only upstairs. Much more comfortable."

He pulled away, helping her off the bar. Downing the rest of his whiskey, then said: "Lead the way, milady."

Biting her lower lip, she grabbed his hand and led him toward the spiral staircase. They raced up it, Robin's hands finding her hips again as he kept kissing her neck. She laughed as she let him into her old apartment. He kicked the door closed behind him as she pulled off her t-shirt, tossing it aside. "You ready for some fun?"

Robin's response was a growl before he kissed her, the two stumbling into her bedroom and falling onto the bed together.

* * *

They laid together, a thin blanket covering their sweat-covered bodies. Regina rested her head on Robin's chest, her ear pressed to his chest. She listened to his heart as it slowed down, her own doing the same after their activities. Tracing patterns in his skin, she said: "Thank you for coming here with me."

"Thank you for showing me this side of you," he said, kissing her head. "I'm glad I got to know Roni, in a way."

"Because of the sex?" she asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

\- He chuckled. "Well, that was a plus. But Roni is part of you—she's shaped who you've become now. You're freer…not so…"

"Uptight?" she asked.

"You were never uptight," he replied. "But you're more willing to express yourself and let yourself have fun in a way I doubt your Mother would've approved."

She nodded, letting out a wry laugh. "That's certainly true."

"Anyway, don't feel like you have to hide Roni. Embrace her. I love every part of you—from your darkness to your wild bartender persona. All of them make up Regina Mills, my soulmate," he said.

Regina lifted her head, cupping his cheeks as he gazed adoringly at her. She knew she was looking back at him with just as much love as she said: "I am so lucky to have you as my soulmate. I love you, Robin."

"And I you," he replied. They shared a kiss as the night stretched on, Hyperion Heights asleep outside their window. In the morning, Regina would pack up the last of Roni's items, determining which would go to charity and which would be shipped back to Storybrooke. She then hand the keys over to Remy and let him rent out the place. Then she and Robin would board a plane back to Maine and their family, putting Hyperion Heights behind them but carrying the people and experiences in her heart—especially Roni.


End file.
